


Drowning in Control

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: Control [5]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (that’s right we are doing that), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking and Entering, M/M, Pool Sex, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: ”We should do something, ” he says, parking up and smiling.Dib smiles at Zim, ”like what?” he asks.”Break into a pool!””What? We can't do that, ” he says, but that doesn't stop Zim’s grinning. ”Stop smiling, ” he tells them but that makes Zim smile wider.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Control [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672213
Kudos: 31





	Drowning in Control

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a really hard time right now, so I hope to whoever reads this, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And if you liked my Zim and Dib posts before, I’ll be having a whole new AU coming out that will be really different. It's about vampires. Originally, I know. 
> 
> Stay safe out there, don’t try to get anyone else sick and wash you’re hands. 
> 
> Thanks for coming to my red talk.

  
”I'm bored, ” Zim says. He's laying on top of Dib’s stomach. His legs are up kicking lightly in the air. 

Dib scowls, his hand petting up Zim’s back. They just went to the gym. Zim has been waking him up early in the morning for the past few weeks for two hours and then they make breakfast. How was is he bored? It was barely lunch. 

Now they're resting on the couch with the tv playing in the backgrounds and it's all white noise.

Zim is in a black tank top, his black hair messy. He released how white Zim is. His skin makes him look like a ghost and that just reminds him how pretty he is. 

”We should do something, ” he says, parking up and smiling. 

Dib smiles at Zim, ”like what?” he asks.

”Break into a pool!” 

”What? We can't do that, ” he says, but that doesn't stop Zim’s grinning. ”Stop smiling, ” he tells them but that makes Zim smile wider. 

His dad and sister are in the other room. What if they here him? Dib sighs. There is no use in fighting it. Whatever. Dib already knows that Zim doesn't care whether or not his father or sister sees him smoking and drinking before. They’re very aware of Zim’s home life when Dib’s father personally met Zim and his father on the street and the yelling at one another. His dad stepped in made up an excuse to drag Zim away. He had a bruise on his wrist and his hair was ruffled and lip bleeding. 

”We can always pay to go to the pool.” 

”But that's not as fun, ” he says, smiling unforgivingly. ”Besides, there's something I've always wanted to try.”

_Breaking into a pool? What a bucket list Zim,_ Dib jokingly thinks to himself. 

Despite his pushing, in the end, Dib reluctantly gave in half heartily. He didn't actually think Zim would find a pool later that night. He was just going to humour Zim.

They drove to the closed outdoor pool with a large fence around the grass area. It's about one in the morning. Zim pulls out a cooler of beer and grins devilishly at Dib. 

Dib still didn't release that he is serious until he sees Zim effortlessly hop the fence. 

”Oh my god, he was serious, ” Dib mutters to himself. 

Zim walks to the front and opens the gate and poses with his arms spread out wide and smile mocking. ”Tada, ” he says. He walks over and grabs the small cooler or beer he brought. ”Grab the bags, ” Zim says and walks into the pool area. 

Dib sighs. There's a tenseness in his shoulders as Dib grabs two small bags and hooks the small bags over each of his shoulders. He walks on top of the deck side of the pool where Zim has already taken out a security camera by placing a picture in front of it and taken out a chair to sit on. 

”Common, let's go, ” he says with a wide smile.

He's already stripped down to his swim shorts. Dib blushes at the all-new sight. He’s seen Zim naked many times before, but never like this. His pale skin shimmering in the moonlight, his dark hair and blue eyes make him look unworldly. He knows what Zim has under that swimsuit, but just the idea of it being hidden makes this situation all the more thrilling. He still has all his piercings in from his ears to his belly button. Probably his dick too. 

He places down the bags of their clothes and towels down on a chair. He strips off his shirt and gives Zim a look. 

”Are we really doing this?” he asks.

He's still hoping Zim will just say, _surprise, all a joke!_ But that's not who Zim is. He can tell with the minx grin and playful eyes that this is all real and they just broke into a pool after-hours to do whatever Zim probably has in mind for them. 

Zim walks over and takes Dib to be the face with both his hands. He leans up and kisses him full on the mouth. His small and tine fingers pull at Dib’s dark hair and his other hand is pulling off Dib’s jacket. His nipples and the piercings on the nubs press and rub against him. Dib mindlessly helps Zim strip him. It’s like they’re about to have sex. They break the kiss so Dib can shimmy out of his shirt, but Zim is now attached to his neck. Biting and licking at the sweet spots on his skin as his fingers fiddle with the waistband of Dib’s pants. 

Once Dib is stripped down to his swim shorts, Zim pulls away. He smirks at Dib before sauntering over to the edge of the pool. 

_The fucking tease,_ Dib thinks to himself. Of course, Zim doesn’t want sex right now. He came to the pool to have fun and he would tug Dib around like a rag doll to get his way. Dib sighs, watching Zim moan slightly as he sips his legs into the water. Did will totally let himself be dicked around Zim. He’s hopeless agents him. 

“Common, let’s play,” Zim says before throwing himself into the pool. The water completely submerged him under its icy waves. 

Dib cringes on how cold it must feel. He shivers at the mere thought and from the cold night air.  
  
Zim pops his head up, gasping for air. He's trembling but he had a huge smile stretched across his face. ”Come here ” he beckons from the water and makes grabbing hands for him. He pats the side of the pool and waits.

Dib walks over and sits down on the edge with his feet dipping into the side of the pool’s frozen water. He sighs at the feeling of cold run through him. Zim places his hands on Dib’s knees and places his head down. ”What now?” he asks.

Zim says nothing. He pushes Dib’s knees apart and leans forward to take the unerect bulge in his mouth. Through the cloth covering his dick, Dib could feel the hot warmth of Zim’s mouth on him. Zim makes it a point to looks Dib in the eye when he drags his tongue around the fabric of his cock. It's already starting to get hard. 

”I’ve always wanted to try this, ” he whispers as he drags down the waistband of Dib’s swim shorts. He takes the head with his two fingers and places it to his mouth. He sucks on the head and cups Dib’s balls with his free hand. Dib places a hand on Zim’s head and lets him get to work. There is no point in stopping him. 

Dib lets himself relax and breathes softly as he's being sucked off. He enjoys the feeling of a hot mouth on him and being stroked as well. Dib feels Zim pull on his knees and the edge of his shorts. He lets himself ease into the water. Zim pops off his dick and presses up against Dib and his chest. 

“So you brought me here for sex?” he asks. He smiles, laughing slightly at the thought of Zim’s master plan. 

Zim snickers, and nods,” I’ve always wanted to do this,” he says. 

He rocks up against Dib and mockingly ghosts his lips against his lips with a smirk on his mouth. Dib doesn’t dare to push forward his lips to Zim’s mouth. His stiff as a board, completely possessed by how devilishly beautiful Zim is and knows he is. It's a blessing and a curse being with Zim. He's like the devil, always tempting and alluring but will probably get Dib into a lot of trouble one day. Yet it's worth it. 

Zim takes his hands to Dibs and guides them to his hips and plants them firmly on top. 

”I think I'm losing my mind, ” Dib jokes softly, his lips brushing up against Zim’s lips. 

Zim smirks, his laugh soft and tickling to how mouth. His shoulders bounce softly and his eyes stay firmly on him. He leans forward, mouth next to the shell of his ear. ”Want to know something that will drive you off the edge?” he asks mockingly. 

”Yeah.” He can feel Zim’s some stretch. Zim’s hand guides Dib’s finger down the lining of his swimsuit and behind him. The hand lowers down between Zim’s put cheeks and presses on something plastic where his butthole is. Zim moans softly, a cheeky smile planted on his lips, all too knowing.

The little fuck. 

Zim kisses

the shell of Dib’s ear and down his neck. His kisses travel down to his jaw line and his hand guides Dib's fingers along the rim of ass that clamps around the plug. He moans softly into the kisses on Dib’s flesh. 

”You brat, ” Dib whisper, smirking to himself. 

”Yeah, now are you gonna fuck me, Dibshit?” he asks as if he doesn’t know the answer to his lewd question. Seeing as he was brought here for the chance to have sex, Dib isn’t going to argue anything with Zim. 

Dib helps Zim out of his swimsuit. He marvels at the shine contrasting between the moonlight and the water onto his pasty white skin. Sometimes, Dib can only see Zim is a succubus somedays with how pretty he looks. So devilishly pretty and all his. 

Dib bends Zim over the later. Zim places a knee to keep himself balanced. Dib kisses up Zim’s shoulder blade and places his hands firmly gripping Zim’s hips. Slowly, he removes the plug from Zim, who sighs at the feeling.

Dib pushes forward to press his hips against Zim. He moves slowly against Zim, mouthing at the suckle white flesh of his neck. Zim's fingers try to keep a firm hold on the railing of the latter as Dib slowly trusts in and out of him. 

”We need to do this more often, ” Zim sighs, turning slight go catch a glimpse, Dib. Dib steals a quick kiss from Zim’s lips and continue to mouth his ear and neck. He lets out a shaky breath, ”fuck, like that, ” his breathing spikes slightly. 

Dib slides his left hand over to the front of Zim’s pelvis and to the steam of his cock and starts to stroke it steadily. He's about to cum, so why not make Zim cum first. 

Zim’s body trembles against his and his hips are slamming back into him more sloppily. Did is also becoming sloppy with his thrusts. 

It only takes a few more thrusts before Dib gives the final snap of his hips forward into Zim as he cums. He slowly pumps himself deep within Zim as he jerks him off. Zim tosses his head back, kissing Dib fully as he cum into the water of the pool. 

Did pills away from the kiss so he can plant little kisses all over the back of Zim’s neck and ear. 

“Satisfied?” he asks. ”Wanna dry off and warm up?” 

Zim sleepily nods, letting his body slump against Dib. ”Yeah. I’m cold.” 

They quickly hop out of the pool and head for the showers. They wash out all the chlorine from their hair and bodies and dry off, not wasting to get dressed again and just hoping back into the car. It wasn’t worth drinking there anymore. The fun was already over and the beer would just make them sleepy. 

Dib has the heat blasting, Z drinking in the passenger seat as he drove to a the down the road and away from the crime sense. He finds a a nice place just by the side of the road and parks.   
  
Zim and he crawl onto the back with the heat still on and wrapped up in a big blanket and some beer. Zim snuggles close, about to fall asleep. He’s always the first to fall asleep. 

“We should do that again,” he yawns, eyes fluttering closed. 

Dib hums,” yeah, it actually a lot of fun.” Summer was a good season to spend with Zim. Just the two of them goofing off and having fun. and breaking into pools just to have sex.


End file.
